Soulmate?
by shockandlock
Summary: At birth, people are born with their soulmate's name written somewhere on their body. Despite all the evidence, Trafalgar Law refuses to believe in that sort stuff. Who names their kid Luffy anyways? For trafalgarlawkun on tumblr.


**A/N: Hello! I usually don't write other pairings (because writing for my otp is probably one of the most motivating things for me), but I wrote a LawLu oneshot as a gift for trafalgarlawkun on tumblr! I was her secret santa! I hope you enjoy this, and Merry Christmas! **

* * *

Trafalgar Law did not believe in the illogical; therefore, he did not believe in the concept of soulmates. No matter what anyone told him, no matter what society told him, he still would keep with what he believed. He was studying to be a doctor, so he would focus on what was real.

And yet the name written in beautiful cursive letters along his forearm reminded him otherwise.

It was something everyone knew. When you are born, there is name written on your arm: the name of your _soulmate_. Ever since Law decided to become a doctor (which was in a very early stage of his life), he ignored that name, deeming it a distraction. Unfortunately, he couldn't bandage it up or cover it with a sleeve everywhere. In summer, it was too hot to bother, and the shower was a perfect place to wonder about this ridiculous phenomena. Sometimes, he would just stand there under the running water, staring at his arm before Cora or Lamie told he had been in there too long.

It wasn't his fault that he lost track of time! It was his "soulmate's" fault for having such a ridiculous name! Who named their child _Luffy _anyways?

"Big brother! You're taking too long again!"

"I'll be out in a minute!" He shut the water, running a tattooed hand through his soaked hair. When he first got his tattoos, people said that no one would trust him as a doctor, but jokes on them. He was currently at the top of his class. And then, he frowned. Why would this Monkey D. Luffy guy want to be his soulmate? Bless his soul (pun unintended). Deciding not to care, Law dries his self off and clothed himself, heading downstairs to the smell of chocolate chip cookies.

He frowned at his sister, who was pulling a baking sheet out of the oven. "Haven't I told you not to use the oven without me or Cora around?"

Lamie frowned back, tip-toeing to reach up to the counter and place the cookies down. "You took to long," she pouted. "I needed to bake these tonight for my classmates!"

Law sighed. He loved Lamie, he really did, but sometimes he wondered why his parents sent her, a five-year old girl, to live away from them. True, she could meet a lot more kids than at home, the school in Frevance was much too far from the hospital their parents lived in, and the house they lived in now was rather close to the school, but Cora was... not the most _responsible_ guardian. Maybe it was better that Lamie was operating the oven without him. He would have offered his help if he were here. Thank goodness that he was out of town on business.

"You're taking these to school for me tomorrow. Right?"

Unfortunately, that means all the responsibility was heaved onto Law. But he didn't want to disappoint Lamie. Now did he?

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants.

"Cheer up, Law!" she smiled. Lamie ran around the counter to grab her brother's hand. "A few more days, and we'll get to see mommy and daddy again!"

He smiled back. He couldn't stay mad at his little sister. "Alright then, kiddo," he said, patting her on the head. "I'll help you."

"Yay!"

* * *

So here he was: standing outside of Thousand Sunny elementary school, bundled up like a marshmallow. Lamie insisted that he wear many layers so that he didn't catch a cold. She was, quite obviously, the most responsible one of the household. She was the one who did most of the baking last night, though maybe she made a little too much.

_'This is too much for me to carry on my own. Why would she even make this many?'_ he wondered, balancing the five boxes full of cookies in his arms. _'Would it kill anyone for a little help?'_

"Oi!" someone called. Law peered above the boxes balanced in his arms. A young man with big eyes was staring up at him, and what was up with that hat he was wearing? A Strawhat in the winter? Though, he didn't look too bad. "Do you need help with that?" he grinned, beaming his teeth at Law.

Okay. The guy appeared weird at first glance, but he had to admit: he had a pretty cute smile. "It would be most appreciated," Law replied. "Thank you, Strawhat-ya." This name would do for now, it's not like they would have to talk for long. "Room 9, please."

"Okay!" They boy took three boxes from his hands with ease, surprising Law. He had looked rather scrawny to him. Brushing this thought off, he continued after the youth, who was positively skipping. "So whatcha here for?" he asked, striking Law with mild irritation. He really didn't feel like talking. He just wanted to drop these off for Lamie and leave. Besides, weren't these boxes a show of his reason anyways?

"I'm here to drop these off for my sister," he decided to reply.

"You have a younger sister?" the other exclaimed, eyes sparkling. "That's so cool! I've always wanted a younger brother. Or sister. That would be cool to."

"So a sibling in general."

"What's a sibling?"

Law's jaw almost dropped. He knew what brother and sister meant, but not the word sibling?! Why was this man working at an elementary school?

"Eh? We're here." The two stopped in front of the door. Law could hear some excited shouts from behind. And then his companion, quite unceremoniously, kicked the door open.

"Hey, idiot!" a woman barked. "How many times have I told you not to do that?"

The children giggled at her anger.

"Dunno."

"Geez. What am I gonna do with you, Luffy?"

What?... What was that? There was no way that-"Monkey D. Luffy..." he breather before he could stop himself.

The redheaded woman spun towards him. "How did you know-"

"Ms. Nami!" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lamie stand up. Oh no. She wasn't going to- "This is my brother Law!"

Nami, Law presumed, looked like she was about to scream. Her eyes widened. "Tr-Trafalgar Law?"

"That's funny!" Luffy grinned. "I have that name written on my arm!"

God. He was so done for. Out of all people, _this_ was his soulmate?! Luffy was probably the densest person Law had ever met! So why? Why were they soulmates?

He needed to get out of there, and fast. Dumping the rest of the cookie boxes onto Luffy's stack, he sprinted away, cursing his cowardice along the way.

* * *

"You've never shown me it before. How was _I_ supposed to know he was your soulmate?" Lamie whined. Law had berated her for introducing him when he picked her up from school.

As annoyed as he was with her, she _did_ have a valid point.

Lamie flopped on the couch, staring up at him. "I'll give you that," he grumbled, rolling his eyes. "But you know I don't believe in all this!"

"Well now you have to," she shrugged.

"For an elementary schooler, you sure act like you know everything."

"You were the same way."

"Touché," Law admitted, sitting next to her. What was he supposed to do now?

"Cheer up, big bro!" Lamie smiled. "Maybe you can actually be happy for once with Luffy!"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!"

Law sighed. Again, she had another point. This Luffy guy may have been an absolute dunce, but he was actually pretty cute. His cheery personality was unlike anything law had ever known. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. God. He really needed some time to think to himself. Placing his hands on his knees, he stood and declared, "I'm going out for some fresh air."

"Okay!" Lamie cheered, skipping upstairs. Presumably to play with his old doctor's kit.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, opened the door, and stepped out.

Only to collide with someone.

"Oi! Who the hell-" Law cut himself off. There was Luffy, still wearing his Strawhat.

"Oh! Torao-guy!"

"It's Law," he said. "Anyways, what are you doing here, Strawhat-ya- I mean Luffy-ya."

Luffy grinned up at him again, making his heart race. Wait. What?

"Nami said I should talk to you!" he replied cheerfully. "She told me We were soulmates or something. But I don't really know what that is. Can you eat it?"

Oh dear. That innuendo was just- "No." Law replied, brushing the thought out of his mind, though his cheeks remained red.

"Are you sick, Torao? Your face is red." Luffy leaned in close, only to make Law flush harder.

"N-nothing." Unbelievable! He was able to get Law to stutter! Was this the power the illogical soulmates held? Ridiculous! Still, there was something.. Maybe just maybe he should try. He should try and investigate this enigma that was Monkey D. Luffy. "W-would you like to go somewhere?" Damn it! Again!

"Sure, Torao!"

Trafalgar Law didn't believe on soulmates, but a snowy holiday afternoon might change that, especially with one Monkey D. Luffy.


End file.
